Saiyuki: Apocalypse Past and present
by SageWriting
Summary: Meet Sanzo, a cop living the rough life as he takes care of a young orphan named Goku. Say hello to Hakkai, a man accused of killing his wife, and Gojyo,a prostitute living on the streets. Can the four survive each other long enough to save the world?PLZR
1. Sanzo

Saiyuki: Apocalypse; Past and present

By: SageWriting

Summary: Meet Genjyo Sanzo, a cop living the rough life as he takes care of a young orphan named Son Goku. Say hello to Cho Hakkai, a man accused of killing his wife, and Sha Gojyo, a drug addict and a prostitute living his life on the streets. Can the four survive each other long enough to save the world? PLZ read!

Rated: PG-13.

**Foreword: Hello to my very first Saiyuki fic! Please go easy on me, all right? . First, to tell you, this is not going to be a very happy story. There are many underlying themes of suicide, mutilating oneself, and of dying in particular. Also, THESE ARE NOT THE CHARACTERS YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH! Due to the different times, they will be different. Not a lot, but some. OH! Due to my wonderful way of getting in trouble, I am always grounded and updates may be late in coming, but I will NOT leave you hanging for long.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter one: Sanzo

A black Ferrari tore through the dust and sand that made up the Great Basin of Nevada. The darkness had recently descended, bathing the area with freakish shadows set off by the piercing lights of the vehicle. Inside the car all was quiet except for the soft breathing of the driver and the roar of the engine.

Suddenly a radio burst alive with static and a monotone voice. "Possible murder at area 75. Get there immediately." Then it was gone. Think they could give you more information from dispatch? Nope. Basically they say, Murder. Go. And you went.

Area 75, that's wasn't too far, a half-mile at least. A lone place on the edge of the desert. It was a pleasure quarter for those who tire of the normal street prostitutes. It should have been closed long ago. The judge had overridden it. Probably because he was a frequent customer. The law wasn't above persuasion.

He had learned that at a young age. The only reason he was still a cop was because his mentor had been one. Moved overseas after a freak incident involving his parents, he had only one idea in mind. To become a man of the law, like his parent's good friend Koumyo had been.

Moving away from China had been hard, but there was nobody there for him anymore. He had no friends, no family, nothing holding him back. America was radically different, especially in the early 1980's. He wasn't like any other Chinese person they had seen before. His hair was blonde, his eyes, purple. He had no accent and many times it was only his name that gave him away. Genjyo Sanzo.

The car screeched to a halt outside the large, half-way dilapidated building. Opening the door he stepped outside and cursed his attire. He had been hoping to sneak around and pick up details...but...The black on black made him look like a freaking priest. And he was anything but.

How could he forget that? Oh well, they're the ones who called in the murder. They had to expect someone along. Right? His hand on the butt of his gun he made his way inside, his nose almost bleeding when the smells reached him. Sweat, blood, meat, for lack of a better term, alcohol, drugs, and sex.

A naked woman came sauntering up, flashing her bare chest. Okay, she was wearing clothes, but it would have been the same. Sure looked like it. "Hey, sweetie...Care to join me?" Her eyes caught sight of the gun, and his ring less hands. "Oooh! What's a strong, handsome, sexy man like you doing all alone? That just wont do!"

In a split second said gun was pointed at her, "Actually, its doing just fine."

She made a face, but backed off. "Now, now... No need to get rough. I was merely making an offer."

"Declined." He snarled, holstering his beloved Smith and Wesson. "Im here about the murder."

"Oh." She seemed to fall apart, "It was terrible! Poor Kit was just a child."

Child. Sure. She probably had the chest of a twenty year old and she's a child. "When? Where? How?" _Like I care. Just answer me so I can get the hell home._

"I think it was about an hour ago in one of the upper rooms." She answered, her eyes filled with sorrow. She avoided the last question, but when pierced with Sanzo's chilling stare she shivered. "Come with me."

The irritated blonde followed her around the disgusting establishment, nearly losing what little food he had consumed earlier in the process. The hooker stopped outside a closed off room, her arms wrapped around her bare torso.

The smell of blood and meat was unmistakable and Sanzo's stomach turned over in protest. Swallowing thickly, he glanced over, "How bad?"

"Bad." She whispered, motioning him forward. Never one to be outdone, the cop put his hand on the door, and pushed. He thought he had been ready, he thought if a woman could do it, so could he.

He had never expected just what it was he saw.

_Next time: Exactly how bad was it? Pretty bad if our tough boy almost runs...right? . Also, a small little predicament and a young orphan forced to a life of slavery by those he has to call 'Master'._

Next chapter: Goku


	2. Goku

Saiyuki: Apocalypse; Past and present

By: SageWriting

Summary: Meet Sanzo, a cop living the rough life as he takes care of a young orphan named Goku. Say hello to Hakkai, a man accused of killing his wife, and Gojyo, a drug addict and a prostitute living his life on the streets. Can the four survive each other long enough to save the world?

Rated: PG-13.

**Foreword: Hello to my very first Saiyuki fic! Please go easy on me, all right? . First, to tell you, this is not going to be a very happy story. There are many underlying themes of suicide, mutilating oneself, and of dying in particular. Also, THESE ARE NOT THE CHARACTERS YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH! Due to the different times, they will be different. Not a lot, but some. OH! Due to my wonderful way of getting in trouble, I am always grounded and updates may be late in coming, but I will NOT leave you hanging for long.**

Disclaimer: Oops. I don't own Saiyuki...nor would I want to...they're scary! I just want Hakaryu and Sanzo's harisen! (fan)

A.N: Thank you to all who replied. I love you all! At first I thought no one would be interested. But please be, this is a great story with many twists, turns, and all around dark themes that you sometimes, but not usually see in the anime...**_Oh! Please note: If there is anyone you guys would like to see show up besides the main four make sure you tell me now!_**

**Guys, this is a bloody chapter!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter two: Goku

In all his years as a cop, Sanzo had never seen anything worse than what was done inside the room. If the hooker hadn't told him the victim was female, he would have had his doubts about it even being human. He just couldn't see anything that would distinguish it as being one.

The walls, ceiling, and floor were red. And not candy red but crimson, the true color of blood. The carpet squished with every hesitant step, even more blood welling up to wash over Sanzo's boots. The closer he got to the bed, the farther he wanted to run. Thicker things than blood began to appear, chunks of meat so mangled it was hard to make any sense of it.

The bed was worse... A figure was lying there, headless, gutted, the intestines half-eaten and hanging of the bed edge, liver, heart, and gizzards already gone, marks on the body tissue claiming it had been done with fingernails. The chest cavity had been blown outward, the lungs collapsed, spine broken at the neck and back. Her legs were at odd angles, the arms, gone.

Sanzo backed up a step, his eyes wide, mouth half-open in horror. Now, that he wasn't entirely focused on what was on the dripping bed, the smells assaulted him. Tripping backwards, his stomach heaving, the blonde fell to the carpet with a loud SPLAT! Drenched in the still warm liquid, and choking on whatever it was he had had for breakfast and lunch, Sanzo scrambled for the exit, when he saw the full length mirror in the corner.

Broken glass littered the floor, and sticking IN the broken frame, halfway emerging from the other side, was a head.

"Is it true what they say? Was Kit killed?" A hushed whisper came from the end of the hall, where a cluster of prostitutes stood, talking amongst themselves.

"I heard a cop was already here, and he was throwing up in the bathroom for half an hour!"

"More like an hour, I was on that wing...He was cursing everything he could think of. And then some!"

"I heard she was eaten." Another one murmured in horror.

"No! Eww...Dont tell me that!"

"I wonder who could have done it? She was just a child!"

"Why don't you ask that jap. They say he found her."

"Oh. You mean the jap Miss Margaret brought here? Betcha he did it!"

"Yeah! He was soaked! And I bet Miss Margaret didn't let him clean off yet...That means we have proof! Hey, Aston, go find him!"

"Yeah, Aston, go!"

The small figure that had been listening intently to them around the corner, panicked and ran, his small body drenched in cooling blood, his gold eyes widened in shock. However, it wasn't fast enough-

"Hey! I found him!"

Sanzo was still mentally cursing when he collapsed in a chair in the formal meeting room, a wet washcloth in one hand, a cup of tea in the other. "She was eaten...By what, Im not sure, forensics will take care of that, but, by what I could see, it appeared to be a human."

The hooker, now recognized as Miss Margaret, drew in a deep breath, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this, sir-"

_Help me! Someone help me! I didn't do it, I DIDN'T DO IT!_

"Sir? Are you all right?" Miss Margaret asked, concerned as she knelt in front of him, "Are you sick?"

"N-No." He shook his head, what was that? "What were you saying?"

She appeared quite flustered, "Never mind, it was nothing."

Warning flags went on in the blonde's mind. "No, it was something. Were you going to tell me something about the murder?"

_HELP ME, SOMEBODY! I CANT...CANT LOSE THEM! I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T!_

"I SAID TELL ME!" Sanzo growled, standing, "I am losing my patience with you, woman!"

Miss Margaret's eyes were wide at his outburst, "S-Sir...I-"

The door banged open, revealing a red blurred figure being chased by several larger, and naked, figures. "Miss Margaret, we found him-" The lead one trailed off at the gun that was pointed at her head.

"What is the meaning of this?" He hissed.

"Sir, this is the one who found Kit...He came out drenched in blood, and he's a filthy jap and..." The blood drained out of her face when she got a good look at Sanzo... "Oh...Oops, my bad."

"Filthy jap indeed." He sneered, turning to look at the supposed murderer.

A small boy of about 5'2 huddled into the corner, his large golden eyes staring wide and fearfully into Sanzo's. A mop of thick brown hair surrounded his blood-streaked face, an odd golden headpiece his only attire save from a few rags hurriedly thrown together to cover his body. Those too were stained.

"I didn't do it." He whispered fearfully. "I didn't."

_I swear it._

"I believe you." Sanzo holstered his gun before helping the youth up, "What's your name?"

The kid blinked, "Uh...Goku. Son Goku."

"And how old are you?"

"Im seventeen."

Miss Margaret flinched at the heated gaze she received, and his next question froze her blood. "Do you want to be here, Goku?"

Her slave's response made her collapse heavily in a chair. "No."

"Thought as much." The cop's voice was tinged with ice. "I see no reason to suspect Goku, if anyone should be suspected and held on trial, it should be you." He told Miss Margaret. "Come on, Goku."

"You- You cant just take him! He's my property!"

"I take what I want, woman. And this filthy jap is coming with me, got it?" His eyes flashed.

"Now see here!" She cried, leaping up, "I will not tolerate you and your-"

A metal click was her only warning before a gun was cocked at her head, "Care to repeat that?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next time: A trial fixed. A wife dead...a husband, shattered. "Sorrow is the route to all death..." A dagger, and a promise made under the moonlight._

Next chapter: Gonou


	3. OHMYGOD

Oh my god, you guys, pleaes forgive me! My account for this died and its taken this long to get it back up! I am soo sooo sorry! -bows- gomenasai minna! I have started working on all the new chapters for my stories and I will try my hardest to get them all up before christmas break. Again, I am so sorry! In any case, feel free to check out my other penname, Ambrlupin. I have a few new stories up over there, in case you get a little tired of the wait here. thank you!

Sagewriting, Ambrlupin.


End file.
